Once More with Feeling: The Harry Potter Story
by wyredsisters
Summary: Companion story to OMFW: Hermione's Story. Harry starts to date a girl over the summer, but she's dating someone else, too! Can he win her back? Will the singing help, or push her away?
1. Don't Let Me Get Me

Chapter one

Don't let me get me

A/N:  Yay!  This one is going to be so much fun.  You'll finally find out who he was talking about.  We got some Pink in this.  And even though you may be doubtful, this girl is not an original character.

Disclaimer:  Don't own, don't sue, . . . blah . . . blah . . . blah . . .

"Always won first place

I support the team

Can take direction

But my socks are never clean

Teachers never hated me

Every girl dated me

I'm always in a fight

Cuz I do everything right

"Everyday I fight a war against the mirror

Can't take the person staring back at me

I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy

Like I need anymore

So irritating

Don't wanna be the best no more

Wanna be somebody else

"Headmaster told me

You'll be a hero

I'll you have to do

Is be yourself

Tired of being perfect

Like all those golden boys

They're so good

Just like me

"Doctor, Doctor

Won't please prescribe me something

Day in the life of someone else

Don't let me get me!

"Everyday I fight a war against the mirror

Can't take the person staring back at me

I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy

Like I need anymore

So irritating

Don't wanna be the best no more

Wanna be somebody else

"Headmaster told me

You'll be a hero

I'll you have to do

Is be yourself

Tired of being perfect

Like all those golden boys

They're so good

Just like me

"Doctor, Doctor

Won't please prescribe me something

Day in the life of someone else

Don't let me get me!

"Everyday I fight a war against the mirror

Can't take the person staring back at me

I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy

Like I need anymore

So irritating

Don't wanna be the best no more

Wanna be somebody else"

"Hey!  Be quiet up there!"  Uncle Vernon yelled from the kitchen.  Harry looked around at his room for no particular reason.  He was wondering what in the world had just possessed him to sing.  _SING!_

He had song Pink, to be precise.  Well, he had changed some of the words, but why had he done that?

He looked out of his window, pondering this question, when he saw the most beautiful girl walking down the street.  Something about her just refreshed his senses.  When he saw Ginny, it was like fire.  And when he saw Hermione, it was like a forest always getting smarter, more intelligent.  But this girl was an ocean.  Whose waves would always crash against the shore.  Her hair was just below shoulder length and blonde.  Her eyes were the most beautiful he had ever seen.  She had a slim figure, and a graceful walk that seemed t hypnotize him.  Her hips would sway gently with each step, and her perfect lips were together in a way that was almost a half smile.

Slowly her head turned up, to look at the house.  She saw him looking down at her.  She smiled, a real smile, and continued on her way.  Harry couldn't place her, but she looked vaguely familiar.

"Wonder who that is?" he asked Hedwig, because there was no one else really to ask.  She hooted in response.

He suddenly, after seeming to make a decision, rushed down the stairs and out of the house.  He reached the sidewalk, and looked in both directions for the girl.  He saw her turn the corner down the street.  He followed.  He ran.  And finally found her at the neighborhood play ground.  She was sitting solitarily on a swing, but just sitting.

Taking a few deep breaths, he approached her quietly.  She looked up as he neared her and sat on another swing.  "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied.  "My name's Lacey."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Is it really?"  She looked rather amused.

"Yes, I know.  Dreadfully common name, don't you think?"

"I suppose so, but I don't much like Lacey either."

"Why?  It's pretty.  Suits you."

She smiled again.  "Thank you."

"So, you wanna go get some tea, or something?"

Her blue-green eyes lit up.  "Yeah, I could use an ice tea."

**One Month Later**

Harry quietly exited the house.  He ran across the lawn, hoping that none of his grouch relatives would see him.  He dashed to the playground where he had first met Lacey.

She was there, as usual, waiting for him.  "Hey," she called as he approached.

"Hey, yourself," he said as he threw his arms around her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss.  "What are we going to do today?" he asked after they separated.

"We could go ice skating?"

"And then maybe go for lunch?"

"Sounds good."  She put her arms around his neck, and pulled him in for another kiss.  When they finally separated, Harry put one arm over her shoulder and together they walked down the street.

A/N:  I'm really tired, to tired to explain again how easy it is.  Just review!


	2. Here's to the Nights

Disclaimer:  Well, we could write a book on how many things we don't own.  We don't own this computer, or this house, or even our beds, but no one was using them!  Same with the characters!  They weren't being used, so we decided to play with these poor deprived people.

Chapter 2

Here's to the night

Harry picked up his wine glass that was filled with soda and took a sip.  He and Lacey were seated at the fanciest restaurant in Surrey, both having a great time.  

There were red roses and candles on there table, and they were both half way done with their chocolate cheesecake.

"Harry, this dinner has been great, but why?  I mean, burgers is fine with me.  Is there a special occasion, or something?"

"Well, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"That doesn't sound good," Lacey said, grimacing.

"Well... its not.  Err..." Harry tugged on this collar, not knowing exactly how he was going to put this.  "Well, you see... I'm going back to boarding school.  Tomorrow," he resisted the urge to duck and avoid what was coming.

"Tomorrow!  But, you'll come back later, won't you?"

"Are you kidding?  Come back to Surrey?"  Harry nearly laughed out loud.  "Even you couldn't make me come back here."

"But you said that we would be together forever.  We were going to go to America after we graduate," she whined, with a funny look in her eyes.

(A/N:  italic Lacey, regular Harry)

"So denied

So I lied

You were the now or never kind"

I'm singing again, Harry thought.  He looked across the table at Lacey, suddenly feeling much more affection for her then he had before.  Her eyes showed something close to amusement, but that couldn't be.

He reached over the table and grabbed her hands.

"In a day

And a day, love

I'm gonna be gone for good again

Are  you willing

To be lost

Are you cool with just denied"

Harry raised his glass.

"Here's a toast

To all those who hear me all to well

Here's to the nights we felt alive

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry

Here's to goodbye

Tomorrow's gonna come to soon

"Put your name

on the line

along with place and time

Wanna stay

Not to go

I wanna ditch the logical

"Here's a toast

To all those who hear me all to well

Here's to the nights we felt alive

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry

Here's to goodbye

Tomorrow's gonna come to soon

"All my time is frozen in motion

Can't I stay a week or two

Or more"

_"Don't let me let you go_

_Don't let me let you go"_

"Here's a toast

To all those who hear me all to well

Here's to the nights we felt alive

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry

Here's to goodbye

Tomorrow's gonna come to soon

To soon

Here's to the nights we felt alive

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry

Here's to goodbye

Tomorrow's gonna come to soon"

She sat; she stared.  Then she muttered two words:  "We sang."

He smiled slightly.  "Good thing we're the only one's eating outside."

"Why'd we sing?  I felt like this tingly feeling deep inside me, and then, I couldn't control it.  I was on key!  I've never been on key.  How the hell did that happen?"

"Don't know."

"I don't want you to leave."

"I do.  I hate this place with a fiery vengeance.  But you, I don't want to leave you.  But, it's not like I have a choice."

"You could come back afterward, we could still be together."

"I don't think so.  I arranged this so I could say good bye, I'm not coming back, I'm never gonna see you again."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the date, he walked her to the door.  She lived a few houses down from number 4.  She was trying to hide it, but Harry could see the tears in her eyes.

"I'll miss you."  was all she said.  A tear trickled down her face.  Just one tear, but it was all it took to have him wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him.  She cried into his shoulder.  He gently rubbed her back repeating over and over; "It's going to be okay, it will all be fine."

When they finally separated, she took a deep breath.  She kissed him, a very short kiss, before pulling away.

"Good night, Lacey, Goodbye."

Tears were still in the brim of her eyes but she nodded, accepting that he had to leave.  She kissed him.  But again it was short.  He wished only for her lips to linger a while longer.  "Goodbye, Harry."  And then she walked inside, leaving Harry alone.

Walking back to his Aunt and Uncles house.  He muttered, "I've always been alone.  Until she came along.  God, I love her.  But I'm alone, again, as always, and forever."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lacey closed the door, smiling to herself.  She had fooled him!  "Good job on the tear, Lacey," she muttered to herself.  She entered her room, looking at all the acting awards, that she had gotten at her foreign French school, on her olive green walls.  She walked over to her pearl colored curtains and separated them, looking out at Harry's figure.  He looked like he was talking to himself.

She smiled to herself, for she knew that she would see him again, and sooner then he thought.

(dun, dun, dun!)

A/N: Mwahaha.  You have no clue what she's going on about, do you?  She's not an original character.  She has been mentioned!  Look in her books, we'll give you a couple of days before we post the next chapter.  If you find out who she is, review and tell us, then we will give you a walk on role in one of our stories. (hint, we kinda changed her name, cuz we didn't like it.  It's just a nickname for it)


	3. Survivor

A/N:  Here's the next chapter!  Harry gets a big surprise.

Disclaimer:  Well, I believe that we own nothing except for Lacey's personality, and the argument that Crabbe and Goyle have.  We actually had it while thinking about the story.

"How was your summer, Harry?" Ron asked, digging for information.  "Did you get any new girls?"

"Honestly.  All you two talk about lately is girls," Hermione complained, not looking up from her book.

"Well, there was this one girl, but I'll tell you about her later."

Ron settled for this, and occupied himself for the trip by needling Hermione.  Little did he know that he was more accurately flirting with Hermione.

About half way through the trip, Harry went to the bathroom to get a cup of water to dump over Ron's head.  It was a random urge, but he thought it would be really funny.

Unfortunately, in the hallway, he met some very unwanted people.

"Potter," Malfoy drawled.

"Malfoy," Harry said, exasperatedly.  For behind Malfoy appeared another, more feminine, person, who had come from the open compartment door.  Behind her followed two big guys.

"Got your body guards protecting your girl now, eh, Malfoy?"  Harry asked before he saw who it was and his jaw dropped.  "Lacey?"

"Hi, Harry," she said quickly with hardly a glance at him.  "We're out of chocolate frogs, too, Draco."  Malfoy nodded and walked away, presumably on the search for the Snack Cart.

"Are you dating Malfoy?" Harry said, trying not to get upset.

Lacey gave him that look that she did whenever he said something stupid.  "No," she said, definitely.  "I'm dating Vince."

That sentence took Harry a while to understand.  Then he realized that she was talking about the hulking figure on her left.  "Crabbe?  You're dating Crabbe?  How'd you meet, flanky training?"

"No, actually, I met him in my first year.  He's in my house."

"Flanky?" said Goyle, unnoticed by neither Lacey or Harry.  "Isn't it flunky?"

"You're Slytherin?"  Harry's voice kept rising louder and louder.

"No," Crabbe said simply, still unobserved.  "We flank Draco.  You know, on either side."

"Don't get all angry about this!  I happen to be very ambitious.  There's nothing wrong with Slytherin!"

"But therefore we are the flankers.  Draco's the flanky."

"No," Crabbe started.

"But if you're a Slytherin, how come I've never seen you before?"

"Well, my parents took me out of school in second year and put me in Buexbutons.  If you knew me at all, you would know me as Blaise Zabani."

"Blaise?  Wait, how long were you dating him?  Were you cheating on me?"  Harry's voice was still growing as he thought of a new possibility. 

"And he doesn't flunk us, so therefore flunky doesn't' work either," Crabbe finished.

"Well, technically, I was cheating on him."  Lacey had the decency to look apologetic when she said this.

"Unbelievable!"  Harry shouted.

"Let's just stick with lackey for now and we'll look it up when we get there," Goyle compromised.

"Okay."  And the two _lackeys_ went back into the compartment.

"Screw you, Harry!  I don't care what you think!  And besides, what's more unbelievable, Harry?  That you dated a Slytherin?  Or that someone finally got the better side of Harry Potter?"  Lacey stormed off, and into the girls bathroom.

She paced back in forth in that small space, before she hit the wall angrily.  How come in that fight, she had felt as if all she wanted to do was kiss him again?  _Okay, stop this.  _She commanded her-self.  _I'm with Vince.  I love Vince.  Not Harry.  So why does he always have to look so damn hot?_

_You know what?  I don't need him.  In fact I'm better than him.  I'll survive._

Before she knew what was happening, she was singing.

"_Now that your out of my life_

_I'm so much better_

_Thought that I'd be weak without you_

_But I'm stronger_

_Thought that I'd be broke without you_

_But I'm richer_

_Thought that I'd be fat without you_

_I love butter_

_Thought I wouldn't grow without you_

_Now I'm wiser_

_Thought that I'd be helpless without you_

_But I'm smarter_

_Thought that I'd be stressed without you'_

_But I'm chillin_

_Thought I wouldn't sell without you _

_Sold my million'_

_I'm a  survivor_

_I'm not gonna give up_

_I'm not gonna stop_

_I'm gonna work harder_

_I'm a survivor_

_I'm gonna make it_

_I'm a survivor_

_Keep on surviving_

_I'm a  survivor_

_I'm not gonna give up_

_I'm not gonna stop_

_I'm gonna work harder_

_I'm a survivor_

_I'm gonna make it_

_I'm a survivor_

_Keep on surviving_

_Thought I wouldn't breath without you_

_I'm inhaling_

_Thought I couldn't see without you  
Perfect vision_

_Thought I couldn't last without you_

_But I'm lasting _

_Thought that I would die without you_

_But I'm living_

_Thought that I would fail without you_

_But I'm on top_

_Thought it would be over by now_

_But it won't stop_

_Thought that I would self-destruct_

_But I'm still here_

_Even in my years to come I'm still gonna be here_

_I'm a  survivor_

_I'm not gonna give up_

_I'm not gonna stop_

_I'm gonna work harder_

_I'm a survivor_

_I'm gonna make it_

_I'm a survivor_

_Keep on surviving_

_I'm a  survivor_

_I'm not gonna give up_

_I'm not gonna stop_

_I'm gonna work harder_

_I'm a survivor_

_I'm gonna make it_

_I'm a survivor_

_Keep on surviving_

_Wishing you the best_

_Pray that you are blessed_

_With success, no stress, and lots of happiness _

_I'm better than that_

_I'm not gonna bless you on the radio_

_I'm better than that_

_I'm not gonna diss you on the radio_

_I'm better than that_

_I'm not gonna hate you in a magazine_

_I'm better than that_

_I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity_

_I'm better than that_

_I'm not gonna diss you on the internett_

_'cause my momma tought me better than that`_

_I'm a  survivor_

_I'm not gonna give up_

_I'm not gonna stop_

_I'm gonna work harder_

_I'm a survivor_

_I'm gonna make it_

_I'm a survivor_

_Keep on surviving_

_I'm a  survivor_

_I'm not gonna give up_

_I'm not gonna stop_

_I'm gonna work harder_

_I'm a survivor_

_I'm gonna make it_

_I'm a survivor_

_Keep on surviving_

_oh, oh, oh, oh_

_incomprehensible _

_Soon comes happiness_

_If I surround my-self with positive things_

_incomprehensible_

_I'm a  survivor_

_I'm not gonna give up_

_I'm not gonna stop_

_I'm gonna work harder_

_I'm a survivor_

_I'm gonna make it_

_I'm a survivor_

_Keep on surviving_

_I'm a  survivor_

_I'm not gonna give up_

_I'm not gonna stop_

_I'm gonna work harder_

_I'm a survivor_

_I'm gonna make it_

_I'm a survivor_

_Keep on surviving_

Lacey thinking that maybe she shouldn't' be alone anymore, rushed out of the bathroom and back to her boyfriend and his friends.

A/N:  Usher next chapter!  And in case you were wondering, flunky is correct.  Though it makes no sense.


	4. You remind me

A/N:  This one is a bit different.  No one actually sings, but there is a song playing in the background.  It's pretty cool, if you ask us.

Disclaimer:  Perhaps the only thing in this story that we own is whatever jokes we can put in the disclaimer.  Yes, we claim the disclaimer!  It is ours!  Back off!

Dumbledore made a very strange announcement at dinner at the beginning of November.  "I am sorry to interrupt your dinners, because I know how scrumptious those boiled potatoes are tonight, but I have an important announcement.  You see, once every hundred years, everyone in our school seems to get Musicmania, more commonly know as the musical disease.  It is not so much of a big deal, but I must warn you, that you might start singing in the middle of class.  The musical disease usually starts at about November 3, and is over about two or three, sometimes even four months later.  That means tomorrow, you may start singing.

"Professor Trelawney, because she has the sight, as already been singing quite a lot.  If you have sung before I have given this warning, you have the sight, as well.  Thank you, and you may continue with your conversation..

"Whoa," Harry said, wondering if this meant that he had the sight.  It also meant that Lacey had the sight, because she was singing with him before they broke up.  "This might be a little strange," he muttered under his breath.

" Yeah, I wonder if anyone we know has the sight," Ron pondered.  Harry looked down at his food, not noticing that Ginny was doing the same thing.

"I think it's perfectly ridiculous."

"That's sounds like something you would say, Hermione."

"What do you  mean by that, Ron?"  As his two best friends started their usual bickering, Harry noticed that Ginny was just as amused as he was about it.

See the thing about you

That caught my eye

And she had the most beautiful smile.  It seemed oddly familiar, but as gorgeous as a smile could be.

Ginny suddenly got up from the table and ran out of the Great Hall.

Harry waited a few more minuets before he followed her, as not to arouse suspicion from Ron.

Harry located Ginny's dorm, and knocked on the door, but Ginny didn't say anything.  He knew she was in there because he could hear her voice.

Is the same thing that makes me change

My mind

Kinda hard to explain

But, girl, I'll try

He took a deep breath and walked through the door.  Ginny was sprawled on the bed, but sat up quickly once he entered.

"Hey Gin,"  he said softly, and sat down next to her on her bed.

You  need sit down

This may take a while

"Hi," she said blushing.

"You left dinner so fast, I wanted to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to Three Broomsticks, tomorrow, you know like a date?"

See this girl she sort of looks

Just like you

"Sure!"  Ginny said a huge grin spread across her face.

She even smiles just the way you do

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh, yeah!  Well at least I didn't go out with Viktor Krum!"

"I bet you wanted to!  You were so obsessed with him that year!"

Harry's hand were over his ears as he tried to break up his two best friends fight.  He glanced at his watch, seeing that he was almost fifty minuets late for his date with Ginny.

So, in a sent, she seemed

But I was fooled

"Guys, please don't kill each other.  I'll be back in two hours," he told them before running out of the common room.  He raced to the Three Broomsticks, at which he calmly opened the door.

"Harry!  Where were you?" Ginny called.

I'm reminded when I look at you

"Oh, hi, Ginny," he said quickly sitting next to her in the booth, and immediately put his arm around her.  "Sorry I wasn't here on time.  But Ron and Hermione were having another one of their spats.  I had to make sure they didn't kill each other.  What are we ordering?"

"Do you feel like some Shepard's Pie?"

"Sounds great," he said and waved a waitress over.  Just then four people entered the restaurant: Malfoy, Cho, Crabbe and Lacey.  Malfoy and Cho took a seat just in front of Harry and Ginny, while Lacey took one behind them.  Harry felt Lacey's cold eyes on him, so he moved even closer to Ginny.

You remind me of a girl

That I once knew

"So, how's school?"

"Uhhhh....fine."  Ginny hesitated for Harry was slowly taking his arm of her shoulder and moving it around her waist.  "How are your Quiddetch practices?"

See her face whenever I

I look at you

Won't  believe all of the things

She put me through

"Great, we're going to beat Slytherin this year, they don't have a chance."  He said a little louder then he had to, making sure that Lacey heard him.  "Hey, you thirsty?"

"A little."

"I'll get us a butterbeer."  Again he called the waitress over, but only asked for one butterbeer.

"Aren't you thirsty?'

"Of course, I figured we could share."  he said, loudly looking over at Lacey who was staring at the two of them.  

The Harry got an idea.  Suddenly, like a light bulb.  Harry abruptly turned his head and pulled Ginny to him.  He then lowered his lips to hers.  The kiss went on for a while until there food arrived and Harry took his arm from around her waist but placed it gently on her thigh, and he kept it there through out the meal.

This is why I just can't get with you

At 2:00, Harry got up, and Ginny stood up too.  Harry draped his arm over her shoulders and walked out.  As they were walking out the door, Harry glanced over at Lacey one last time.  She had decided that ignoring him was the thing to do, and was now snogging Crabbe.  (A/N: ew.)

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry entered the library and someone caught his eye.  Or, we should say, someone's eye caught him.  Those glassy blue eyes that were normally so obnoxious, but somehow, Harry felt himself drawn to them.

Thought that she was the one fore me.

"Pansy," Harry said.  She turned around and smiled up at him, catching the tone in his voice.

"What can I do for you, Harry?" she whispered.

'Till I found out that she was on her dream

She was with a guy, who wasn't me

Harry didn't want to waste time with talking.  He pulled Pansy to him, kissing her full on the lips.  His eyes were kept open so he could drown in hers.

This is why we could never be!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Look, Gin, I know that you're upset, but..."

"Don't call me 'Gin!'  I hate that name!  I'm not alcohol!"

"You're over reacting."

"Ha!  I'm over reacting!  Well I'll have you know, Mr. Boy-who-lived, just as I told Malfoy, girls aren't playthings.  If you want a plaything, go find some guy to abuse."  With that, Ginny stormed off, leaving Harry, with his mouth hanging wide open, staring behind her.

You remind me of a girl

That I once knew

See her face whenever I

I look at you

Ginny had just sang to him.  It was an odd feeling, knowing that he could cause someone so much pain that they make up a song just to spite him.

Won't believe all of the things

She put me through

This is why I just can't get with you

Making his way back the Gryffindor common room, Harry sauntered casually down the familiar hallways of Hogwarts.  He smiled at a few people, mainly girls. 

Then he saw her.  Her golden hair swayed softly as she walked.

I know

It's so unfair to you

He searched his brain for this beautiful girl's name.  "Julia!" he called as the name came to him.

When she turned around, he found that, sure enough, it was Julia Walker, a Ravenclaw prefect.  Her light hazel eyes crinkled up at the corners as she smiled when she saw him.  "Harry, how are you?"

I relate her ignorance to you

Wish I knew how to separate the two

"I'm good.  And you?  Not like I need to ask, or course.  You look good."

You remind me!

Julia smiled at the compliment and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder.  "I'm fine."

Oh, oh, oh, oh!

"Great.  I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the Glitter ball.  If you're not going with someone else, of course."

You remind me of a girl that I once knew

See her face whenever I, I look at you

Won't believe all of the things

She put me through

Julia giggled, a habit that hasn't annoyed Harry since fifth year.  "Like I would really say no the famous Harry Potter.  But why'd you want to go with me?"  She fiddled with a strand of her flaxen hair, twirling it around her finger.

This is why I just can't get with you

"You remind me of someone."

A/N:  We know you liked it!  That is if anyone other then our five reviewers (who we love so dearly)  is actually reading this!  WE WANT REVIEWS, PEOPLE!  Other stories have as many as hundred reviews.  Some even have four hundred.  WE HAVE FIVE!

We are up rather late and tired, if you hadn't noticed.


	5. Goodbye To You

Chapter 5

Goodbye to You

A/N:  Harry's PoV.  This song really has nothing to do with the story, but it's like our favorite song so we had to put it in somewhere.

Disclaimer:  We hereby copyright all of these characters as ours.  Yes, we made up every single one of them and if anyone else tries to use them, we'll sue!  (just kidding)

Unlike the Yule Ball three years ago, I found himself much more relaxed at this one.  I was perfectly content gazing at Julia Walker's long golden hair glimmering in the light of the Great Hall.  I spun her gracefully as we danced.  She smiled at me.  I smiled at her hair.

Suddenly a big hand tapped me shoulder, almost knocking me over.

"Cut in?" Crabbe grunted.

I looked at Julia questioningly, she nodded slightly.  Crabbe let go Lacey and danced of with Julia just as that song ended and a new one began.  I nervously held out a hand to her and she hesitated before taking it.

(Lacey's PoV)

_All the things I believed in_

_I just wanna get it over with_

Harry put his hands around my waist, as I put mine around his neck.  We danced loosely.

_Tears form behind my eyes_

"Weird, huh?"  he asked me.

"What?"

_But I do not cry_

"Dancing again.  We haven't done that since this summer.  Months."

_Counting the days that pass me by_

"One-hundred twenty five days."

"Is that it?  It seems like longer."

"Always does."

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

"It's been weird without you."  he started again.

"You've dated do many girls before, why is it weird without me?"

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

"You were different."

"How many girls have you ever said that too?"

"Point taken."  he answered.

_Feels like I'm starting all over again_

"Why are you with him?  You can do better?"

_This past summer was just pretend_

"Harry, let's just dance."  I put my head on his shoulder and swayed gently with him as his arms wrapped around be tenderly.__

_And I say,_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything that I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

_I used to get lost in your eyes_

I looked back up in to his eyes, those gentle green eyes I used to know so well cursing myself for ever letting my-self fall for him.

_And it seems that I can't live a day without you_

And it seemed that each day I was not with him it got harder and harder to breath.

_Closing my eyes you chase the facts away_

I closed my eyes knowing that if I looked at him again I would never look away.

_To a place where I am blinded by the light_

_But it's not right_

I suddenly realized that we were no long holding each other a half a foot away.  Now, his body was molding against mine.

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything that I knew_

I looked back up, stupidly giving in to the desire to feel his eyes on me again.

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

I could feel his arms tighten around me as I had the sudden urge to run away and never leave at the same time.

_And it hurts to want everything_

_And nothing at the same time_

My lips began to move towards his.

_I want what's yours_

_And I want what's mine_

The music seemed to be holding it's breath waiting for the kiss.

_I want you_

_But I'm not giving in this time_

I quickly turned my head away and leaned it back on his shoulder, being strong.  I had a boyfriend

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything that I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything that I knew_

I could hear footsteps approaching us.  Vince was back.  "Err, dude, that's my date."

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

"Right."  Harry took his arm from around my waist and stepped back.  Vince took me in his arms.  It wasn't the same as Harry.

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto!_

I looked up at the stars shone in the ceiling just in time to see a shooting star disappear.  

_And when the stars fall I will lie awake_

I returned to earth to see Harry disappearing from the hall.

_You're my shooting star_


	6. Ill

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer:  We don't own the characters or songs.  Hope that doesn't disappoint you too much.

Chapter 6

Ill

I strolled away from Ron and Hermione, leaving them for a section where I thought I saw a glimpse of that golden hair that I knew was Lacey's.  I dodged around a shelf of books to see her sitting with her back toward me.  Crabbe was with her.

I quickly ducked behind the shelf and perked up my ears to listen to the conversation.

"I asked you to get me a Transfiguration book, Vince.  What's with the comics?" I heard Lacey ask in a whisper.

"Studying is boring.  I like comics," came the reply.

"Do you want to pass Transfiguration?" an exasperated Lacey asked.

"Yup.  But I'd rather pass without doing any work."

I heard a thud, which I hoped was her slamming a book on Crabbe's head.  But when I peaked through the books, however, I saw that she had just slammed her head on the table.  "Whatever, Vince," she said, standing up and collecting her stuff.  "I'll meet you back at the common room."  She turned toward the shelf, preparing to leave.

I spun around quickly, but not fast enough for her eyes to connect with mine.

An angry looking Lacey emerged from behind the shelf.  She sped past me and out into the hallway.  I followed, because I needed to talk to her about what had happened at the Glitter Ball.

"So, the Great Harry Potter is not above a little spying?" Lacey asked as she hurried down the hallway.   I practically had to run to catch up.

"We need to talk, Lace."

"Don't call me that!"  She stopped suddenly and spun on her heel to face me.  "We don't date anymore.  You have no right to that annoying nickname!"

"You never said it was annoying before," I said pouting, now.  The pout that always made Lacey change her mind.

"Don't try that with me, Harry Potter!"  

Guess it didn't work anymore.  "Look - " I started again.

"No, you look.  I'm tired of you being there every time I turn around."

"I'm not trying to spy on you," I protested.

"Just because you don't like Vince you think that I must hate him, too," she continued as though I hadn't spoken at all.  "I think you're crazy!  Yeah, you're crazy that someone finally overlooked the famous Harry Potter.  You just hate it!  You hate it that it hurts when someone you cared about likes someone else."  She was on a tirade and I had to stop her.

"You're right," I told her bluntly.

"Well, that's a change."

"Don't you know how it feels to see you and Crabbe?  Don't you have any idea?"  I got butterflies in my stomach, but I knew that they had nothing to do with being nervous.  I new I was going to sing again.

_"I was hanging with the fellas_

_Saw you with your new boyfriend_

_It made me jealous_

_I was hoping that I'd never see you with him_

_But it's all good cuz I'm glad that I met him_

_Heh_

_Cuz now I know the competitions is very slim_

_To none_

_And I can tell by looking that he's not_

_The one_

_He's not the type_

_You said you liked_

_His brain's whack_

_Logic is bad_

_Come on girl_

_Let him go_

_I want you back_

_"I'll be hater_

_If I want to_

_But I only hate on him cuz I want you_

_You can say I'm tripping_

_If you feel like_

_But you without me ain't right_

_You can say I'm crazy_

_If you want to_

_That's true_

_I'm crazy 'bout you_

_You can say I'm breaking down inside_

_That's right_

_Cuz I can't see you with another guy_

_"It makes me ill_

_To see you give_

_Love and attention at his will_

_And you can't imagine how that makes me feel_

_To see you with him_

_It makes me ill_

_To see you give_

_Love and attention at his will_

_And you can't imagine how that makes me feel_

_To see you with him_

_Girl, I know that we broke up_

_But that doesn't mean you should give the cold shoulder_

_Cuz you know that I truly do adore ya_

_And that other guy can't do nothing for ya_

_See_

_I can tell that you don't really love_

_That guy_

_So there's no need for you to go and waste_

_Your time_

_I think you know I love you more_

_Girl you know you gotta let him go_

_I want you so just give him the blow_

_I'll be hater_

_If I want to_

_But I only hate on him cuz I want you_

_You can say I'm tripping_

_If you feel like_

_But you without me ain't right_

_You can say I'm crazy_

_If you want to_

_That's true_

_I'm crazy bout you_

_You can say I'm breaking down inside_

_That's right_

_Cuz I can't see you with another guy_

_It makes me ill_

_To see you give_

_Love and attention at his will_

_And you can't imagine how that makes me feel_

_To see you with him_

_It makes me ill_

_To see you give_

_Love and attention at his will_

_And you can't imagine how that makes me feel_

_To see you with him_

_It makes me ill_

_cuz you used to be my girl_

_my girl_

_it makes me ill_

_cuz you used to be my girl_

_my girl_

_So baby come back to me_

_It makes me ill_

_To see you give_

_Love and attention at his will_

_And you can't imagine how that makes me feel_

_To see you with him_

_It makes me ill_

_To see you give_

_Love and attention at his will_

_And you can't imagine how that makes me feel_

_To see you with him_

_How it makes me feel"_

"You're wrong, Harry.  I do know how it feels.  Don't you think I felt anything when you where with Ginny?  And Pansy?  And Julia?  Don't you think I have feelings at all?"  With that, the girl I loved spun around and stomped off, leaving me with my mouth hanging wide open.

A/N: Yes, that was N'SYNC.  Get over it; we couldn't find anything else.  Review Please!


	7. Don't

A/N: M2M.  Does anybody listen to them?  I don't (Grace) but Ruth does and she held me at gun point 'til it was in the story.  Anyway, it fits really well.  Enjoy.

Disclaimer:  We are not authors or song writers.  Wish we were because then we'd have more money.  We are babysitters and just made twenty dollars each for babysitting a ten year old kid.  Not a bad profession by the way.

Chapter 7

Don't

*Lacey*

I read a story once.  It was called, The Healing Power of the Wind.  It was about a girl working through the pain of losing her mother, and on one spring day she was walking and a blast of wind hit her in the face, and when it was done it seemed all the bad went away.  That she had found peace with her inner self.

I remembered that after Harry sang his song to me.  I seemed to have sunk so low in my feelings that I was willing to try anything, as long as I could be able to hug Harry again.  That was all I wanted.

So, I climbed to the highest Quidditch stand around, and went to the very front.  Breathing in the sweet scent of the cool air a strong burst of wind went by, sweeping my hair up with it.  But after it ended it was still the same way, nothing was different, and none of the bad had gone away.

*Harry*

I watched Lacey from below the Quidditch stand.  I didn't know she would be out here, so when I was done singing I went up and grabbed my broom desperately needing some time away.

Unfortunately, she had to be out there.  Standing at the top of the Quidditch stand as her hair blew out in the wind she looked as beautiful as ever.  The wind stopped and she leaned over the stand as if to see how far down it was, but she leaned over a little to far.  I saw it before it happened, before the weight over the bar became greater that behind it.  I was already flying toward the stand at top speed when she toppled over and began falling down to the ground screaming in fear of the collision.

But I caught her in my arms and flew her safely down to the ground.  I tried not to think about how natural it felt to have my arms securely around her waist.  Or about how gorgeous she was.  Or about how I could feel her heart beating a mile a minute from the fall.  I tried not o think about her.  But I couldn't stop.

After we reached the ground her arms were still around my neck she spoke to me breathlessly.  "Thank you."

"What was I going to do?  Let you fall?  I couldn't do that, even after you broke my heart."

She seemed hurt and touch at my words at the exact same time.  "How did everything get so messed up?"

I couldn't help but smile.  She admitted things were messed up.  She admitted things weren't supposed to be like this.  "Yeah, this summer was good, huh?"  I smiled again not bothering to hide it.

"You don't get it!  It wasn't good then, and it's not good now!  Then I was cheating on my boyfriend, now I'm with him again, and you're everywhere I go.  You always are there to reminding me that I may not love him.

_"When you walked in my world_

_I was someone else's girl_

_Every time you looked in my eyes_

_All that I felt somehow died_

_"No, no, no, no_

_Can't you see what you're doing to me?_

_No, no, no, no _

_"Don't look at me with that smile_

_Don't act like everything will be fine_

_Stop putting dreams in my head_

_When I should have thought of him instead_

_"When you say the things you do_

_It makes me want to be with you_

_Every time that he kisses me_

_You are always what I see_

_"No, no, no, no_

_You'll make me forget about him._

_No, no, no, no_

_"Don't look at me with that smile_

_Don't act like everything will be fine_

_Stop putting dreams in my head_

_When I should have thought of him instead_

_"When I should have thought of him instead"_

She turned around ready to leave, but I slid my hand around her smooth arm pulling her back.

"Lacey, wait, I love y--"

"Harry,"  She interrupted, "Just don't."  And then she turned around breaking my heart for the fourth time this year, and that was three more times then she was entitled to.

A/N:  Umm.  That's all folks.  Not all as in "End of story" but all as in "End of chapter."


	8. No More

Chapter 8

No More

Disclaimer:  We don't own Harry Potter, but darn it the cheese is ours!

A/N: Yes this the chapter you've all been waiting for.  Our, the seven of you have been waiting fir.  *Sigh.*  This stiry is so depressing to write, but that's okay because we only have two more chapters and then we go into our last Once More with Feeling Story.  *Sigh*

Lacey sat in the Great Hall staring at her food unable to eat, because directly in front of her Harry sat with his arm over Lavender's shoulders showing no sigh of moving it.  And that hurt.

Suddenly the mail arrived.  Hundreds of owls of different kind and color swooped in gracefully dropping packages and letter to the student below.  Except Snake.  Snake, Vince's owl, swooped down and dropped a letter directly into Vince's porridge, not garaceful at all.

Of course, Vince was talking, no, excuse me, grunting with his friend Greg so he didn't notice it, but I did.  I got a good look at the envelope, and that told me plenty.  In a red calligraphy style writing there was the word Vincent in the center, and Catherine up in the corner.  I slowly turned it over to reveal on the flap the letters:  S.W.A.K.  And everyone with half a brain cell knows that means: sealed with a kiss.

You would expect me to be angry.  To be boiling over jealousy.  To grab the letter and start screaming at him for the whole hall to hear.  And what did I do?

"There's a letter for you, Vince."  And that was it.  That was how much I cared about his little fiasco with this "Catherine" because by then I had already decided that this relationship was over, and it should have been over a long time ago.  I was going to end it tonight, we were going for a walk around the lake.

"So, Vince, we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah," he answered, "Gregory can come too, I haven't check with Draco yet."

"I thought it was going to be, you know, just the two of us."

"Well, I can't uninvite them."

I sighed.  "What are you doing this afternoon?  Can we do something then?"

"No, I'm studying."

"Okay, we'll meet up tomorrow."  I then returned my gaze to Harry s anger boiled in me watch Lavender feed him a piece of bacon.  "Like he can't eat it him-self."  I muttered to my-self angrily.

Just then, I saw Ginny walk into the hall, and strangely enough Draco was with her.  I think I saw his hand drop from holding hers but it must have been a mistake.  Ginny walked over to her table, and I caught Vince grinning while gazing over to her butt.

I let out an aggravated groan and walked angrily away from the table and out into the hall.  I heard Draco tell him to go after me, so I went faster.  It was in the entrance hall when he caught up with me.

"Lacey! Wait!"  he called out running toward me.

I turned around quickly.  "What?"

"I-I don't know, Draco didn't say _why_ I should go after you.  Just that I should," he explained.  I growled.  (A/N: Yes growled, live with it.)  "Why are you so angry today, Lace."

"I'll tell you why,

_"I'm getting  a little tired of your broken promises_

_Looking at your owls seeing different letters_

_See you when your studying hanging with the fellows_

_Hanging with my girls you always getting jealous_

_"I was with ya when you had no galleons_

_Hanging a the common room chillin with your friends_

_Never fronted you, never bought the drama_

_"You do, or you don't, you don't_

_You will, or you won't, you won't_

_No more, no more_

_Baby, I'm a do right_

_You can, or you can't, you can't_

_Be a man, be a man_

_No more, no more_

_Baby, I'm a do right_

_"Treat me like a lady when you open doors_

_Than you wanna front when you're with your boys_

_How you gonna play me when I bought your robes_

_Robes that you be wearing when your with your doze_

_"You know you never thought that I would have the nerve_

_Think about since you at the curb_

_Blowin' me a letter, say you want a chance_

_Listen when I say, playa please_

_"You do, or you don't, you don't_

_You will, or you won't, you won't_

_No more, no more_

_Baby, I'm a do right_

_You can, or you can't, you can't_

_Be a man, be a man, a man_

_No more, no more_

_Baby, I'm a do right_

_"I just want to know_

_What happen to our love_

_We used to be best friends_

_Where did it go wrong_

_When you gonna see_

_How good it is with me_

_I'm tired and I'm through with all your_

_Listen baby_

_"You do, or you don't, you don't_

_You will, or you won't, you won't_

_No more, no more_

_Baby, I'm a do right_

_You can, or you can't, you can't_

_Be a man, be a man, a man_

_No more, no more_

_Baby, I'm a do right"_

I finished the song just in time to get a good look at his shocked face.  "It's over," I said angrily as I began up the stairs, but I turned around to voice a second thought. "And _don't _call me 'Lace!'"

A/N:  You know you loved it!  WE know you loved it!  But we don't know how much, review and tell us or have a serious bodily injury.


	9. He Loves U Not

Chapter 9

He Loves You Not

A/N:  So we would like to dedicate this to our seven readers.  Well, we might have more but we have no more reviews so we must not more.  We do have eight reviews but one was by a person that didn't even read it.

*Harry*

It was raining, but I've always liked the rain.  So, I went up to the Astronomy Tower after lessons that day to get a good look at it, but I guess I was also sort of looking for Lacey.

News of her break-up with Crabbe had spread like forest fire.  I didn't waist time in breaking up with Lavender and now the only thing I wanted to do was find Lacey.  And I did.

She was up on the Astronomy Tower sitting on the edge of the balcony with her feet dangling of the edge.  Always the dare devil.  It was still raining and she was soaking, I tried not to let my eyes wander to her red blouse that clung to her top but it was hopeless.  She was beautiful.  She didn't see me when I came in so I quietly went up next to her and sat down next to her.

"Did you hear?"  she asked without looking at me.

"Yeah, why'd you do it?"

"Well, I just realized that I didn't love him, that I was in love with someone else."

"And who might that be?"  I asked as the rain drops fell so I couldn't see with me glasses.

She smiled and took my glasses of and did the water repelling charm on them and I could see perfectly into her crystal blue eyes.  She scooted a little closer to me do our legs were touching from our hip down to our ankle.  "Let's just say, he has green eyes, adorable black hair, is great at Quidditch and loves cheese."

"Well,"  I answered slipping my arm around her waist to bring her if possible closer to me, "he does love cheese, but not as much as I love you." And so there in the rain she tilted her chin up and I lowered my lips to hers as she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.  I deepened the kiss and she responded happily.

We were a couple.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Lacey*

I wandered into the Great Hall and sat comfortably at my usual space at the Slytherin Table.  It was a few months after Harry and I had finally gotten together and most of my house had accepted that.

My seat was near Draco, who spent most of his time staring at someone at the Gryffindor table, but as long as it wasn't Harry, I didn't care.

Unfortunately, that day I did look at Harry and was met with an unhappy site.  Lavender was sitting next to Harry and, once again, was feeding him his bacon.

And Harry didn't seem to mind!

Well, as one can assume, I was angry.  I stormed across the Great Hall and sat in the seat across from the two of them.

"Harry," I smiled sweetly.  "Bacon isn't good for you.  You should stop eating it, especially when it comes from hands covered in so much oily lotion."  I then smiled sweetly at Lavender, who thought it was cute to where lavender scented _everything.  _Including hand lotion.

Lavender glared at me, then turned to smile at Harry.  "You're such a worry-wart, Blaise.  Stop living like you're eighty."

I scowled at her.  "Harry, can I talk to you outside?"  I glared at him so he knew to follow me.

He got my look and came after me.  "What's wrong, Lacey?" he asked as soon as we had left the Great Hall.

"Why do you have to talk to her?"

"Lavender's my friend!" he defended himself.

"Harry, you're such a dumb ass!  She flirts with you 24/7!"

"She does?"  Harry was sounded so innocent.

"Yes, she does!  She has you eating out of the palm of her hand!  LITERALLY!"

"Oh," Harry said.

"I don't believe this!" I shouted turning around and pacing back and forth in front of him.

"Sorry?" he said.  It was a question, not an answer.  And it was so cute.

"Do it again, and you will be," I warned, leaning in to give him a peck on the mouth.

"Yes, ma'am!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Blaise," I heard an unfriendly voice say to me in the library later that day.  "Fancy seeing you here.  I was under the impression that Slytherins couldn't read."

"What do you want, Lavender?" I said, turning the page ceremoniously.

"I think that's very obvious.  My problem is that you are stopping it from happening."

I slammed the book shut.  I stood up and looked her straight in the, well, chin.  Forgive me if I'm only five foot two.

"I can see I've got your attention.  How could you think that a girl like you could ever compete with a girl like me?"

I hate girls like her.  And I told her so.  "I hate girls like you."

"Harry doesn't," she said with a sly grin.

"You want to know something about girls like you?  

_"Your pulling petals of a flower trying to get your way_

_Keep pulling 'till it says what you want it to say_

_Girl you could pick a field for daisies_

_But he'd still be my baby_

_"I know you could hardly wait 'till I'm away from him_

_Instinctively, I know what your thinking_

_You'll be giving him an open invitation_

_But my baby won't be taken in_

_"You can pout you cherry lips_

_Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss_

_You can flirt your pretty eyes_

_He ain't got his hands tide_

_"No chains to unlock_

_So free to do what he wants_

_He's into what he's got_

_He loves me_

_He loves you not_

_No matter what you do_

_He's never gonna be with you_

_He's into what he's got_

_He loves me_

_He loves you not_

_"You the kind of girls who's always up for do a dare_

_Only what him just because he's there_

_Always looking for a new ride_

_The grass is greener on the other side_

_"All your lovers try to take you where you want to go_

_You're the kind of girl that's not used to hearing no_

_Doesn't matter how hard you try_

_Never gonna get with my guy_

_"No chains to unlock_

_So free to do what he wants_

_He's into what he's got (And that's me)_

_He loves me_

_He loves you not_

_No matter what you do_

_He's never gonna be with you_

_He's into what he's got_

_He loves me_

_He loves you not_

_"Give it all girl_

_Give it all you got_

_you can take a chance_

_Yeah, take your best shot_

_"You can pout you cherry lips_

_Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss_

_You can flirt your pretty eyes_

_He ain't got his hands tide_

_"No chains to unlock_

_So free to do what he wants_

_He's into what he's got (And that's me)_

_He loves me_

_He loves you not_

_No matter what you do_

_He's never gonna be with you_

_He's into what he's got_

_He loves me_

_He loves you not"_

I finished my song, and as I hit the last note, she turned around angrily and stormed off, no doubt about to try to prove me wrong.

And, unfortunately, she did.

I was innocently walking down a hallway on my way to class, when I rounded a corner to see something shocking.

Yes, there was Harry, his arms wrapped around Lavender as if  he would drown without her.  And the worst part was, their lips were pressed together.

I gasped.  It must have been a loud gasp too, because they broke apart and looked at me.  Lavender smirked.

"Lacey, this isn't what it looks like," Harry started, but I didn't wait for him to finish.  I turned and walked the other way.

"Lacey!" he called, following me.  "Can we talk about this?"

I turned to give him my icy glare.  "Fine.  But don't give me some lame excuse.  Like you tripped and her lips broke you fall."  In my mind, I was wishing that he would have an excuse.  I should have known there was none.

"Well...That was kinda what happened..." he started, but I interrupted him.

"Harry, we're breaking up."  And with that, I spun around and found a different route to my class.

A/N:  Review or die.  No joke!


	10. It's All Been Done

Chapter 10

It's All Been Done

Disclaimer:  We like cheese.

A/N: No A/N for today.  Yeah.

"You can't be serious?" I protested grabbing her arm before she could storm of.

"Can you give me a reason for you were kissing another girl?"

"Well, you see there was this cat right in the middle of the hall way, and I didn't know it was there, so I tripped over it and started to fall forward, but Lavender was standing right there and I fell into her, and because we're the same height our lips collided and then you decided to show up then putting you at the top of the list for the Worst Timing Ever Award."

"That is the biggest amount of bull shit I've ever heard."  She tried to leave but I wouldn't let her.

"I love you.  Not her, _you_."

"I just can't see it.  You know why I broke up with Vince?  Because he was cheating on me, and because I was in love with you.  Well, now, your cheating on me, so obviously your not in love with me."

"I'm not like Crabbe--"

"Your just as stupid, your smile is just as sweet, AND YOUR JUST AS MUCH OF A LYING PRICK!"  She screamed the last bit.

I still shook my head.  "I love you, I always will, and I could never lie to you."

"But this has all happened before."

"With Crabbe?"  I asked.

"No, with you."

_"I met you before the fall of Rome_

_And I begged you to let you walk me home_

_You were wrong, I was right_

_I said good bye, you said goodnight_

_"It's all been done_

_It's all been done_

_It's all been done before_

_"I knew you before the west was won_

_And I heard you say the past_

_Was much more fun_

_You go your way, I'll go mine_

_But I'll see you next time_

_"It's all been done_

_It's all been done_

_It's all been done before"_

Harry didn't seem to like the way this song was going, and interrupted me to sing his very own bridge.

****

**_"And if I put my fingers here, and if I say_**

**_"I love you dear"_**

**_And if I play the same three chords_**

**_Will you just yawn and say_**

**_It's all been done before?"_**__

But I started to sing again.

_"Alone and bored on a twenty-first century night_

_Will I see you at Diagon Alley?_

_Will I smile?  Will I cry?_

_As you do nothing but walk right by?_

_"It's all been done_

_It's all been done_

_It's all been done before"_

"We were meant to be together." I said not accepting what she was saying.

"Well, the universe seems dead set on keeping us apart."  She turned to leave again, and I would have stopped her, but Professor Dumbledore rounded the corner and headed toward me.  Lacey was already gone when he got to me.

"Harry," he started, "I'm sure you are aware with the singing that has been taking place recently."

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, it is not a disease, it is a spell."

"But you said it was a disease--"

"That was to prevent panic incase the person that cast it was up to more than just a joke.  Harry, before you came to school, did you sing at all?"

"Yes, I figured I had the sight."

Dumbledore suddenly looked very old.  "Harry, you do not have the sight.  It is as I feared.  The spell was cast be Voldemort, it is his plot to take over the entire wizarding world."

A/N: And guess what. That's the end of the story! Yes, its over. There will be no more chapters in this story! All three of you will be so upset. (Yes, those three would be Iselin, who reviewed five times, Little-Bit, who reviewed once, and o Be*Tween o-0, who reviewed once.)  Ha, ha, ha.

But there will be a sequel!  Do not fret (funny word).  It will NOT be used with all the songs with the Michelle branch cd, because we do not own it.  We did have the table of Tabularasa  (the Buffy episode) and memorized the song.  YES, WE ARE FREAKS!  Right, in the next story, there will not be a song every chapter, but Voldemort will sing!  It's going to be more Action/adventurey, so it might not be under whatever we have this under now.  It's going to be called Once More With Feeling:  After the End.  Yes, it is pretty.


End file.
